


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time 4

by FrecklefaceB



Series: Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time [4]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boomer and his bestie will hit a little bump in the road. Knowing these two, it will be interesting to see how they handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time 4

**Author's Note:**

> We're once again revisiting my favorite misfits. This is the final installment for the paring. I hope you all have enjoyed them as much as I have. 
> 
> This idea came to be while listening to Panic! At The Disco’s - Don’t Threaten Me with A Good Time
> 
> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but this story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

Boomer steps out of the bathroom in a towel. He stops brushing his teeth when he spots you standing in the middle of the room only wearing his trench coat and gold chains. His eyes slowly travel down your body before taking a large step back to spit into the sink and wiping his arm along his mouth. Boomerang slowly approaches you and a large grin threatens to spread across your face, but he stops short of reaching you. 

"I'm gonna need that. I gotta get goin'." He says while scratching his neck. There's something in his eyes that you can't place. 

"Fine." You spit bitterly while throwing his coat at him. The Captain had been gone for several weeks. It was normal for him to disappear, but this time his return was different and you had a nagging feeling in the pit of your stomach that something was off. 

When the Captain showed up at the bar last night, you practically knocked over the bar stool while rushing over to hug the large man. You could feel his body tense in your embrace, but you shook it off. As the evening progressed the two of you joked and carried on like normal. It was hard to contain your excitement when he said it was time to go, but you soon learned it wasn't what you had in mind. 

The sound of his zipper jerks you back from your thoughts. Boomerang tugs on his beard before glancing over.

"Can I get my chain?"

"Yeah, come get it." You challenge with the hope that he’ll stay. 

Boomerang steps up and gently lifts the chain from your neck. For a moment you swear he hesitates but it soon passes. You step around him in a huff and slam the bathroom door. 

When you step out of the shower the apartment is quiet and you know he's gone.  
____________  
The days mundanely drag on and you quietly miss the adventure Boomer brought to your life. There were only so many nights you could dance around the apartment in your underwear while listening to your guilty pleasure of late 90's pop music and drinking wine. After a particularly stressful work shift you are tired of sitting around and decide it is time to go out. You head over to your favorite dive around the corner for a drink. 

The bar is unusually busy and you momentarily consider leaving, but you persistently squeeze through to the counter determined to have a good time. The bartender Hank sees you and quickly slides you beer and sets down a shot of whisky. You wink in response and quickly down the shot of whisky before stepping away, giggling to yourself. It’s a good thing Hank got used to you and Boomer’s antics because he was less than happy with the two of you after the first few encounters. 

The foamy beer tastes good and you feel yourself starting to relax. Wandering towards the juke box, a familiar laugh catches your attention causing you to crane your neck. Your eyes widen at the sight and your beer drops, shattering on the floor. Boomer is in a booth cozied up next to a blonde and whispering in her ear. The noise from your dropped beer causes his eyes to shoot up. His brows arch when he spots you, but you immediately turn and bolt out the door, veering straight to your apartment. 

Several thoughts race through your head as you try to process what you just saw. Finally, you shake your head thinking, ‘Don’t let him ruin your good time. No more hiding.’  
____________  
Squeezing into the booth next to her, you raise a brow at Boomer who is returning your gaze with a deadly glare.

Extending a hand, you say, “I’m Y/N.” The tacky blonde immediately squeals. 

“O-M-G! It’s so nice to meet you, sweetheart! Georgie talks about you all the time.” Her voice is nasally and already grading on your nerves. 

“Well, I can’t say the same.” You softly mutter into your beer. You shift your knee under the table right before Boomer’s foot strikes the bottom and causing the bottles to rattle. He grumbles and you shoot him a knowing squint. You immediately brighten up at the opportunity to rile up Boomer. 

“So, Georgie… why have you been hiding this gal over here?” You ask pointedly while gesturing a thumb at her. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I can be such a ditz sometimes. I realize I never told you my name, but it’s Sheila.” 

You choke on the beer when she says her name. Loudly clearing your throat before attempting to clarify, you ask, “Did you say Sheila?” 

She smiles widely and nods before shooting a wink at Boomer. 

“Well, that’s rich.”

“What?” She says with confusion. 

You wave off the comment. “Oh, it’s not important. Say… did Booms tell you about his problem?” 

She looks between the two of you before shaking her head. 

“Captain! I can’t believe you didn’t tell her about that rash… you know… the one down there.” You affirm in a low voice. 

Boomer’s expression still hasn’t changed. If looks could kill, you’d be dead. You force back a snicker. 

“Y/N, why don’t ya join me outside for a minute?” His deep voice cutting through the silence and clearly stating it wasn’t an option. You look over at Sheila and shrug as you slide out of the booth. Boomer grips your arm before tossing some bills down onto the table. “Take care of the tab for me, doll.” 

“Sure thing, baby.” She purrs and you can’t help but send him a look of disgust. Boomerang releases your arm once outside and you stumble forward. 

“What do ya think ya doin?” He asks while trying to maintain his composure. 

“I just wanted to get to know your lady.” You use air quotations around the last word. 

“Ya weren’t invited.” 

“Well, no shit Sherlock! That seems to be the common theme.” 

Scratching his beard, he smirks. “Ya ever think there’s a reason for that, darlin’?” 

Your smug expression drops upon hearing his harsh words and your arms instinctively push his chest. You send a few punches for good measure, but the actions are useless because Boomer doesn’t budge. His jaw clenches when he notices the tears building up in your eyes. You reach into his trench coat and locate your key. 

His eyes follow your movement and narrow at the object now in your possession.

You silently turn and walk. Boomerang calls your name but you merely raise your middle finger at him and keep moving forward.  
_____________  
“Ma’am. Ma’am. Can you hear me?” The worried male voice wakes you. 

You squint in the harsh sunlight. Slowly sitting up, you realize that your clothes are wet and you are sitting in a lounge chair on the deck of a pool. You look up at the man and realize you are at a hotel. In fact, one you and Boomer had broken into the same hotel pool to skinny dip. 

_As Boomer hoists you up, you swing a leg over and easily lower yourself down from the fence. He quickly scales it. With a wink, Boomer hurriedly begins stripping off his clothes before jumping into the pool with a splash._

_“What ya waitin’ for, love? The water’s real nice.”_

_His eyes trail your body as you remove articles of clothing. Sauntering to the edge, you slip into the water and his arms quickly envelop you._

_“This might be ya best idea yet.” He murmurs against your neck. Snaking your hands around his neck and tugging at the curls on his nape, you simultaneously wrap your legs around his torso._

_You giggle with every kiss, nip, and lick he delivers._

_“I think I’m gonna have to agree with you.”_

_“The lawn sprinklers didn’t even wake you. Are you okay?”_

The man’s voice pulls you from the memory, and you nod in response. 

“Do you have a phone or wallet?” 

“I should…” Your voice trailing off when you lean over the chair to look for the objects but come up empty handed. 

“Can I call a ride for you?” You nod again. The hotel worker walks towards the gate and makes a quick phone call. 

Within a few minutes a couple of police officers step through the gate, causing you to jump up from the chair. 

You send the hotel employee a dirty look, but he avoids eye contact. The tall officer immediately starts asking you questions. 

“Do you know how you got here?” 

“I walked.” You respond curtly. 

“Where are your shoes?” For the first time you realize that you are shoeless.

“I guess they ran off with my phone and wallet.” Despite knowing better, the smart mouth response slips out before you can stop it. 

“How about we take you to the station and we can get that all sorted out for you.” He says while cuffing your hands behind your back. As he does so, the short officer recites your rights. 

You only roll your eyes in response at the situation. 

As the police escort you towards the gate, your cellphone and wallet are spotted at the bottom of the pool. The short officer waits while the hotel employee fishes them out with a net.  
___________  
After booking, an officer asks if you wish to make a phone call. You bit at your lip in hesitation because there was only one number you knew. After another wild evening, you and Boomer had decided to set up an emergency line. If one of you ever needed the other you’d call the number and could leave a message using the pseudo names that they picked for each other. 

_“Go easy with the name.” You winced waiting to hear what he picked._

_Boomer scrunched up his face and slowly shook his head before a breathy, “Nah,” slipped out._

_You nervously laugh._

_“I got it.” He paused obviously dragging it out. “Your name is gonna be Ima K. Hunt.”_

_Boomer burst out laughing when your mouth dropped._

_“Oh, so that’s how this is going to be?” You tease. “Well then, it’s my turn.”_

You reluctantly replied, “Yes.” Attempting the calm your shaking fingers, you slowly dial out the number. Knowing he wouldn’t answer you patiently waited for the voicemail. 

The automated message finally clicked and you took a deep breath before the beep. 

“This is for Justin DeFront. It’s Ima and I’m at the 41st Precinct.” The officer eyes you from across the room but you ignore her. Pausing and releasing a sigh, you continue, “I could use some bail… please.” Dropping the receiver, you quickly cover your face.  
_________  
“It’s your lucky day. A knight in shining armor has come to your rescue.” The officer says while opening the cell and motioning for you to follow. 

You swallow the lump that has risen in your throat. After getting your objects, you are released and brace yourself to face Boomer. Instead, you are met with an empty lobby. Fighting relief and disappointment, you step outside to see Boomer leaning against his bike with arms folded. 

His eyes follow you as you travel down the stairs. 

You pause before him and offer a soft, “Thank you.” 

“Get on.” 

“It’s okay. I can catch the bus…” He cuts you off and barks. 

“Get on the damn bike, Y/N!” Once you are securely seated with your arms wrapped around him, Boomer speeds away from the station. His body is once again tense and you regret calling him. Luckily, the ride is short and he pulls up to your place. Attempting to avoid further conflict, you hop off and quickly thank him again before walking way. 

“I think we need to talk.” He says while grabbing your arm. Your heart skips a beat at his words. 

Slowly turning to face him, you can’t help but bite, “About what?” 

“Y/N. Don’t ya play dumb.” He slowly grinds out with a warning glare. 

You step back and park yourself on the stoop. He sits down next to you and starts picking at his nails. Looking at him from the corner of your eye, your eyes narrow when you realize he’s nervous. 

With a deep breath Boomer begins to speak. “I haven’t been honest.” 

You lean against the banister facing him, “About what?” 

“Sheila.” 

You roll your eyes and scoot closer to him. 

“Look Boom. I overreacted, but I was just surprised. You didn’t seem like the feelings and girlfriend kind of guy.” You say before playfully bumping shoulders with him. 

Pursing his lips together, Boomerang looks over. “Things change.”

You arch your brow. “But you don’t.” 

He shrugged. “I guess so. And Sheila ain’t my girlfriend.” 

“Okay… she’s not your girlfriend.” You only felt more confused as he spoke. 

“Ya know I hate talkin’ about this stuff.” 

“You must be dying inside.” You say with a smirk. 

He grunts in response. 

“You could have just told me. I don’t bite.” 

“That’s not true.” He deadpans and you playfully slap his arm. 

“If Sheila is what you want, then I’ll be nicer. But no promises.” Boomerang laughs at your words. 

“No need. She ain’t.” 

“Well, this has been a lovely conversation.” You stand up, wiping your hands on your jeans. You hear his steps behind you as you enter the apartment. Pausing at the table in the entry, you ask over your shoulder, “Do you want your key back?” 

“I want you.” 

“Smooth.” You toss the key at him. 

He shakes his head and steps forward, trapping you against the wall. “I don’t think ya understand.” 

“I wasn’t born yesterday.” You reply with an eye roll. 

Boomerang’s hands cradle your face as he looks into your eyes. His warm breath causing you to shiver and he leans in to gently caress your lips with his. You feel yourself melting into him as your mouths move in concord; the two of you only part after you lose your breath. 

“Oh.” You softly reply. His earlier statement suddenly making sense and your head starts to spin. 

“Yes or No?” He asks with forehead leaning against yours.

Sliding your hands up his arms and squeezing his biceps, he leans back waiting for your answer. 

“We are so fucked.” You say with a smile and Boomer pulls you into another embrace.


End file.
